


[Art] Blueberry Experiment

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero





	[Art] Blueberry Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty from Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054684) by [BakerTumblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerTumblings/pseuds/BakerTumblings). 



Inspired by Chapter 15 of Beauty from Ashes by BakerTumblings, because I thought the entire blueberry thing was funny and charming. I loved the rest of the story, too.

Entirely digitally created - without an Apple pen, I have no art talent whatsoever!


End file.
